


Aftermath

by LakeShoreDrive75



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance Violet/Save Violet Route, post ep 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeShoreDrive75/pseuds/LakeShoreDrive75
Summary: She didn’t mean for the statement to just roll off her tongue so smoothly like that. Yes, she’s been waiting to finally utter it out loud for weeks now, but she expected herself to stutter and drone like an idiot before the first word came out.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one is sort of like my last fic, instead it's Violet having the mental breakdown and Clem doing the comforting!

Over a month had passed since the Erickson kids finally returned home. The past few weeks were filled with recovery, rebuilding and reflecting. Clementine now had a new homemade prosthetic leg thanks to Willy and AJ (although Willy did most of the crafting, AJ was responsible for the decoration), Louis had been studying and practicing sign language, and the group was becoming stronger as a whole. Violet and Clem both took shifts on being the leader, and renamed the boarding school ‘Texas Two’.   
  
This particular week had been Violet’s turn to lead, and the teenager isolated herself inside the old headmaster’s office, sitting in what was now her chair, feet up and crossed on the desk. She was supposed to be updating the map of the school, but found herself zoning out every five minutes. Rosie was fast asleep on her bed across the room. The pit bull always seemed to sense when any of the kids were feeling sadder than usual, and would follow them around until told off or another person needed her. Violet had been bombarded with thoughts and replays of events that she desperately wanted to forget for days now. The raiders, the boat going up in flames, Minerva tracking them down like a wild dog, Tenn’s death, AJ returning to the school with a one-legged Clementine.   
  
She spent the first couple of days in Clem and AJ’s room. As a shock to everyone, AJ had cauterized Clementine’s leg and stopped a majority of the bleeding. All that was left was to bandage it, and wait for the girl to wake up. When she came to, everyone gathered in the room for a heartwarming reunion. After a half hour of visiting, a majority of the kids left to go do their daily tasks, and Violet finally gathered the nerve to enter the room she had shared with Tenn. It only took one single glance at the wall, with all of Tenn’s old drawings, for Violet to break down and cry. She curled up in her bed, gripping at the sheets, sobbing. Both from the realization that Clementine was going to be okay, and the fact that Tenn was gone.   
  
A knock at the door alerted Violet and Rosie. Clementine’s voice came through. “Hey, Vi, you in here?”   
  
“Yeah, come in,” She responded.   
  
The door opened, revealing Clem, still getting used to her prosthetic and balancing with a walking stick that AJ found. She hobbled over to the chair next to Violet’s desk and took a seat.   
  
“Are you okay?” Violet asked, glancing down at the makeshift boot.   
  
“Yeah,” Clementine smiled as she relaxed in the chair. She could only be on her feet for so long before needing a break. “The stick helps me keep my balance better and my arms get less tired now that I’m not using crutches anymore.”   
  
Violet chuckled and rested her chin on her palm. “I’m glad to hear it. Pretty soon we’ll have to see how you can get around playing tag with us.”   
  
The dark haired girl laughed, bending her new limb to the best of her ability. A moment of silence passed between the couple until Clem spoke up again. “Are  _ you _ okay? You’ve been in here for over an hour.”   
  
Green eyes blinked, being brought back down to Earth. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’ve just been trying to work on one of the maps.”   
  
“How’s that coming along?”   
  
Violet looked away bashfully. Overall she had made a few marks here and there, but for the most part she had just been alone with her thoughts, enjoying the quiet. “I haven’t gotten far; kind of been distracted. Just thinking a lot, y’know?”   
  
Clementine nodded in understanding. She didn’t want to pry, but she enjoyed hearing Violet’s thoughts. She had a unique way of describing things, Clementine could listen for hours. “Do you wanna talk about it?”   
  
She pondered for a moment. There was something she wanted to tell her girlfriend, but piled up on top of it was a shitload of demons and troubles she felt she had to get off her chest first. Finally, Violet sighed and stood up from her chair. “Sure. But could we go somewhere else?”   
  
“Of course,” Clem smiled. “Where did you have in mind?”   
  
Violet’s first thought was the bell tower. But one quick glance at Clem’s leg immediately destroyed the idea. She frowned. Even with a prosthetic, it was nearly impossible to climb the walls without both feet to keep balance. Her second thought was Clem’s room, but she didn’t want to risk the chance of AJ or anyone else barging in while she was spilling her emotions. Her third and final thought was less risky, but made her feel awkward just forming the concept in her head.   
  
“We could, um, head into my room. Nice and quiet in there.” Violet said as she helped Clementine onto her feet, trying not to make eye contact.   
  
“Sounds good! Lead the way.”

* * *

  
The girls reached Violet’s room, and as always, Violet forbid herself from glancing at the drawn pictures on the walls. She would get over the feeling eventually, she told herself.   
  
Violet trudged over to her bed and flopped down dramatically, earning a laugh out of Clementine.   
  
“Looks like you’ve got a lot on your mind,” she observed with a grin.   
  
The blonde turned over to lie on her back, scooting over closer to the wall so Clem could have a spot. “You have no idea.”   
  
Clementine set her walking stick beside the bunk bed and lay down next to Violet. The couple stayed silent for awhile, both fully aware of how close they were.   
  
“You know, despite my Grandma and Grandpa forcing me to go to church every Sunday, I was never a religious person,” Violet began. “But after all the shit that’s happened within the past few months, I can’t help but get the feeling that God really fucking hates my guts.”   
  
Clem raised an eyebrow, confused as to where this all came from. “Why do you say that?”   
  
“Because everyone I care about ends up getting hurt,” Violet grumbled. “The twins, Brody, Louis, Tenn, and You. I know Ruby has been helping Louis with his sign language, and he’s smiling all the time, trying to tell everyone that he’s okay, but you should see his expression when he thinks no one is looking. He looks so lost, so broken. God, I’d give  _ anything _ to hear his stupid fucking voice again.”   
  
Clementine held Violet’s hand as she continued to rant.    
  
“And Tenn deserved so much better than to be dragged down by his own sister. I just wish things could have been different for him. After we thought the twins died, I sort of took him under my wing. Mostly just making sure he was okay and taking care of himself.”   
  
“Sounds a lot like AJ and I,” Clementine said. She began rocking her feet back and forth, an old habit she found herself doing most days. Clem noticed Violet had stopped talking and squeezed her hand. “Hey, what is it?”   
  
“Your leg,” Violet said bluntly.   
  
“Does it bother you?”   
  
Violet shook her head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just everything you’ve been through. When we were all in the woods walking home, before Minnie showed up, that could’ve been the last time I ever spoke to you, Clem.”   
  
“Well, you’re talking to me right now,” She reminded her with a laugh.   
  
“I know, but I can’t help thinking about what could have happened if AJ hadn’t done what he did. You would be dead, and the last conversation we would’ve had was when you told me to meet you back at the school. When AJ returned with you in a wheelbarrow, missing your leg, I couldn’t move for the longest time. I just stood there like I was frozen in time until Ruby snapped me out of it and I had to help.”   
  
“I don’t blame you,” Clementine shifted in her spot, stretching her good leg a bit. “I still can’t get over what happened either. It’s a weird feeling. Yeah, I’m bummed out I’m missing a leg, but I’m also really proud of AJ for making the right call.”   
  
Violet blinked, mentally counting the metal bars of the empty bunk above her. “So many times, Clem. So many times I thought you had died. After you told us to run from Lily and Abel and we heard gunshots, the explosion on the boat, after we got separated trying to get home. So many times when our last conversation, good or bad, could have been our last. And I keep kicking myself because just like with many people in my life, I never told you I love you.”   
  
Violet instantly stopped talking after she realized what she had said. She didn’t mean for the statement to just roll off her tongue so smoothly like that. Yes, she’s been waiting to finally utter it out loud for weeks now, but she expected herself to stutter and drone like an idiot before the first word came out.    
  
Clementine didn’t even hesitate to return her affections. “I love you back, Vi.”   
  
Feeling an incredible weight being lifted off her, Violet relaxed. She laughed, mostly at herself for being such a love-struck idiot. She felt herself growing more nervous as she formed an explanation. “Shit, I...uh I’ve been wanting to say that for awhile now, I just really never knew how to tell or show you that I did.”   
  
“Vi, we’ve kissed, like, five times.”   
  
Her green eyes shifted to Clem’s amber ones, a sly grin grew on her face. “Oh, so you’ve been keeping track?”   
  
Now it was Clem’s turn to be nervous. “Uh...well, I mean...”   
  
Violet just laughed and turned on her side. Clementine did the same. They remained quiet, admiring each other’s company as both of their minds were racing.   
  
“Are you feeling any better?” Clementine asked after a beat.   
  
The girl tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and gave her girlfriend a smile. “Yeah, I am. Just needed to clear my head, I suppose. Thanks for listening to me share my stupid emotions with you.”   
  
Clem’s eyes sparkled. “Anytime, Vi,” she chuckled. “What else am I here for?”    
  
A mischievous look grew on Violet’s face as she took a quick glance at Clementine’s lips. “This...” she stated as she leaned over and kissed her. “Now that makes six.”


End file.
